¡Por fin!
by Annimo2009
Summary: Dicen que todo pasa por algo y que si no ha pasado aún es porque no ha llegado el momento adecuado para ello, pero cuando algo inevitable se retrasa una y otra y otra vez…
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo!

Vengo con un nuevo fic, ya saben, esas ideas que se me ocurren de repente y necesitan ser escritas ;)

Debo confesar que he leído muchos fics de todo tipo y de diversos fandoms. MUCHOS. El punto es que he leído unos cuantos de "cinco veces en que casi _algo_ pasó y una en que ese _algo_ sí pasó". La cosa es que pensando en si podría escribir uno de esos 5+1 pensé en esta maravillosa idea llamada " _ **Cinco veces en que Steve y Tony casi se besaron y una en que si lo hicieron.**_ " No quise ponerlo en el título porque pensé que sería muy común (todos los 5+1 que he leído lo dicen en el título o en el summary) y quise sorprender a mis lectores dentro del fic.

 **Rated M** porque quiero y puedo xD

Espero les guste.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **¡Por fin!**

 **ShortFic**

* * *

 **1**

La situación se había complicado demasiado con la captura de Loki y sus palabras, dichas con el objetivo de causar desconfianza, lo que los había llevado a la discusión que se estaba dando en el laboratorio de los genios.

Fury llegó y las recriminaciones por parte de Tony comenzaron, siendo secundadas por el Capitán América, quien se veía muy decepcionado al ver que el mundo no había cambiado realmente. Fury trataba de explicarse y de alguna forma las cosas se invirtieron y las culpas comenzaron a dirigirse de unos a otros. Las cosas volvieron a complicarse, mucho más que antes. Sin mencionar que la situación ya era bastante estresante al no saber la ubicación de Barton y del teseracto.

Ninguno se daba cuenta que estaban siendo manipulados por el cetro de Loki.

Banner era el único que perecía tener un poco de sentido común.

―No somos un equipo, somos los componentes para formar caos.

―Necesita alejarse. ―Trató de calmar Fury.

Tony, irresponsable como siempre, decidió intervenir.

― ¿Por qué no dejamos que se enfurezca? ―Soltó con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano que intentaba ser amistosa sobre el hombro de Rogers.

―Sabes perfectamente por qué no podemos dejar que eso pase. Ahora apártate. ―Se quitó la mano de Tony de encima de mala manera.

Se dedicaron una mirada que los dejó a todos expectantes.

―Empiezo a querer que me obligues.

Natasha rodó los ojos al escuchar esa frase. Había escuchado a Stark coquetear muchas veces y este no era momento para eso.

―Sí. El gran hombre en una gran armadura. ―Comenzó a caminar alrededor del genio. ―Te la quitas y, ¿qué eres?

 _Oh, Steve no debió preguntar eso_ , pensó Fury.

―Genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo.

Sí, Stark tenía razón. Natasha aceptaba eso, pero seguía pensando que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. El silencio se hizo en el lugar para escuchar las palabras que ambos se decían. Thor no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero disfrutaba del espectáculo, le recordaba a sus discusiones con Loki y sus amigos.

―Conozco hombres sin nada de eso que valen diez veces más que tú.

Eso había dolido en algún lugar en su pecho. Justo bajo el reactor y todo el cableado. Ahí donde estaba su corazón.

―Lo he visto antes. Lo único por lo que peleas es por ti mismo. ―Dio un paso hacia el genio.

Sus palabras seguían hiriéndolo. Sí, sabía que no era de los que se sacrificaban y así se lo hizo saber, pero él era más inteligente, sabía cómo hacer las cosas volverse a su favor. Steve tenía razón, siempre encontraba una salida.

―No eres una amenaza, pero no pretendas ser un héroe.

Que su héroe de la infancia le dijera eso dolía, pero no iba a dejarse, después de todo el no intentaba ser un héroe. Se acercó a él para enfrentarlo, pero no calculó bien y tuvo que alzar la mirada; el sujeto era diez centímetros más alto que él.

―Un héroe. ¿Cómo tú? ―Se burló. ―Eres un experimento de laboratorio. Todo lo especial sobre ti vino de una botella, Rogers.

La temperatura del lugar había subido y todos lo habían notado. No sabían si era real o si era solo la manifestación física de la tensión sexual que se había formado a cada paso que los héroes daban en dirección al otro. Ya estaban a tan solo quince o veinte centímetros del rostro del otro. Natasha esperaba que las cosas terminaran pronto y cuando comenzaron a provocarse para una pelea a puños… ahí fue cuando esperó el beso salvaje que los liberaría a ellos y a todos los demás del momento y los dejara seguir adelante para detener los planes malvados de Loki.

Pero se equivocó. No se besaron, pero no fue por falta de ganas, o eso pensaron todos, sino por la explosión. La explosión causada por Barton.

Y así de rápido, con todos en el piso, el momento pasó y la oportunidad se perdió.

* * *

Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí, tengo algo que decir. Este fic está listo. Es corto y está revisado. Lo subiré en formato de seis capítulos (nos quedan cinco); subiré un capítulo diario.

Traten de adivinar las siguientes situaciones... estoy segura de que ya saben cuales elegí.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review ;D

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Viernes 29 de Junio, 2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Por fin!**

 **ShortFic**

* * *

 **2**

Cuando las cosas se complican por algo " _mínimo_ ", tienden a complicarse aún más.

Tony no estaba seguro en qué estaba pensando cuando le dio la dirección de su mansión en Malibú a los terroristas. Pepper se lo dijo, pero como era común, el genio no hizo caso a sus palabras. Las cosas se volvieron un problema tras otro luego de ese suceso.

Finalmente, todo se solucionó. Tuvo que escuchar la larga charla/reproche de Pepper y tuvo que soportar sus llantos y sus " _mi cuerpo no puede soportar tanto estrés_ " que ya tantas veces había escuchado desde que se convirtió en Iron Man. Fue un milagro que el Director "Pirata" Fury no se apareciera en la torre para recriminarle por sus malas decisiones y decirle que no era apto para los Vengadores y quién sabe qué más. Pero en su lugar recibió la visita de Steve Rogers. No estaba seguro si eso era mejor o peor.

Estaba, literalmente, tirado en un sofá, rascándose alrededor de la enrojecida cicatriz de la cirugía del reactor. Su mirada se dirigía al techo mientras pensaba en algo que hacer cuando la cabeza de Steve entró en su rango de visión, obstruyendo su vista del blanco cielo de la estancia.

―Déjame adivinar. ―Soltó sin ánimos y sin levantarse del sofá. ―Fury te envió a hablar conmigo y decirme que soy inadecuado para el equipo y que solo me usaran de consultor… ―descartó con un gesto de la mano. ―No te molestes. Ya lo ha hecho antes y no funcionó. Puedes irte.

La cabeza de Steve siguió en el mismo lugar y eso lo molestó del tal forma que tuvo que levantarse de su cómoda posición y sentarse para darle la cara. Mala idea. El soldado estaba de pie y su vista ahora estaba apenas por encima del cinturón de sus pantalones. Tuvo que alzar la mirada y eso no le gustó. Él no miraba a las personas desde abajo. A menos que estuviera en una situación muy diferente… pero ese no era el caso.

―Siéntate. Me dará tortícolis si tengo que mantener la cabeza alzada por mucho tiempo. ―Rezongó.

El rubio no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegó, pero hizo caso al genio y se sentó. Se sentó justo frente a él. En la mesita de café. A escasos veinte centímetros, treinta máximo, de él.

―No llamaste. ―Reclamó Steve. ―Creí que éramos un equipo.

―Se nota que no leíste el reporte de Romanoff. Ahí queda bastante claro que no trabajo en equipo y muchas cosas más que de seguro no te gustaría saber sobre mí. ―Dijo con sorna.

Steve guardó silencio y eso hizo que el genio se sintiera nervioso.

―Fury no me envió. ―Aclaró luego de observarlo fijamente por casi un minuto completo. ―De hecho, insistió en que no viniera. No pudo detenerme, estaba preocupado por ti.

Esas palabras lo desestabilizaron. No podía creer que Steve hubiera desafiado las órdenes directas de Fury, y le costaba aún más creer que el soldado estuviera realmente preocupado por él. Y que lo admitiera, eso también le sorprendía.

―Tony, ―una de las manos de Steve se posó en su muslo― pudiste pedir ayuda.

La calidez de esa mano le impidió pensar en alguna respuesta ingeniosa. Lo único que podía pensar era en esa mano y en otros lugares donde preferiría que estuviera. Un poco más arriba, por ejemplo. Poco a poco, dejándose llevar por sus reprimidas fantasías de adolescente, por el calor que Steve desprendía y por la mirada de genuina preocupación del hombre, se acercó a él hasta que el sonido de pasos pesados los hizo separarse. A ambos, pues Steve también se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Pepper, que había escuchado toda la conversación y había observado todo, quería asesinar a Happy por entrar e interrumpir el momento que estaban teniendo aquellos dos cabezas dura.

* * *

 **Sábado 30 de Junio, 2018.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Por fin!**

 **ShortFic**

* * *

 **3**

Las cosas no habían ido como esperaba. Habían ido peor. Era la primera vez desde que se convirtió en el Capitán América, allá en los años cuarenta, que iba a dar a un hospital. Aunque había pasado la mayoría de este tiempo congelado y no en el campo, esta batalla había sido intensa. Intensa en todo sentido, física y emocionalmente. Su mejor amigo estaba vivo y había intentado matarlo. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado con el tiempo.

Sam había estado allí cuando despertó, pero se había ido unas horas más tarde detrás de una pista para encontrar al Soldado del Invierno. Estando solo había tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas en las que no quería pensar. Ya se sentía mejor, así que comenzó a vestirse. Recogió su escudo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el mismísimo Tony Stark del otro lado de ella.

―No estás muerto. Eso es bueno. No hubiera podido venir a darte una charla de trabajo en equipo y tantas otras cosas si lo estuvieras. ―Tony lo observó. ―Te llevaré a casa.

Diciendo esto el millonario se dio la vuelta y a él no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo. No tenía ánimos de discutir y necesitaba un medio de transporte desde que había perdido su motocicleta en su huida del Triskelion.

El camino se hizo en silencio hasta el departamento de Steve. El rubio no iba a preocuparse en preguntar cómo el genio sabía su dirección, sería buscarse una mala cara por parte del hombre.

―Supongo que no quieres algo para beber. ―Dijo Steve, tratando de romper el silencio que se instaló una vez estuvieron los dos dentro del pequeño lugar.

―Sabes que no vengo a disfrutar de un refresco bajo en azúcar contigo, Steve. ―Respondió con sorna. Dedicándole una de sus sonrisas burlescas. ―Toma asiento, tengo un par de cosas que decirte.

Cansado, Steve le hizo caso y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Observó a Tony, que se paseaba por el lugar con las manos tras la espalda. Parecía pensar en lo que diría. De pronto, el genio se detuvo y se quitó los anteojos de sol en un gesto tan naturalmente atractivo como el mismo Tony. Steve se sorprendió ante el pensamiento, pero no le desagradó.

―No puedo creer que después de todo eso de "somos un equipo" y que debí llamar, salgas con esta tontería de enfrentarte prácticamente solo a un asesino que es prácticamente una leyenda en el negocio. ―Elevó la voz para enfatizar sus palabras. Todas sus palabras.

―Tony…

―Oh, no. Nada de _Tony_. ―Lo imitó. ― El sujeto casi mató a Fury, incluso Romanoff parecía tener cierto respeto por el asesino que le atravesó el abdomen para cumplir con su objetivo. ―Lo miró y se acercó a él, hasta sentarse a su lado en el pequeño sofá.

Steve solo se quedó en silencio. Sabía que no tenía justificación.

―No es por imitar tu discurso, pero… también estaba preocupado. ―Puso una mano en el antebrazo de Steve. ―Vi todo en televisión y cuando traté de contactarme con Hill, me entero de que está desaparecida, Fury aparentemente muerto y tú estabas huyendo.

―Lo siento, pero no podía involucrarte en esto. No quería ponerte en peligro.

―Tengo una condición cardiaca, Steve. Ver el Triskelion derrumbarse y los Helicarrier explotar no…―La mano de Steve sobre la suya lo silenció.

Lentamente Steve comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca que Tony pudo ver el corte que el rubio tenía en el rostro y las tres puntadas que lo mantenían cerrado; pudo apreciar ligeros rastros de un hematoma en el lado derecho de su mandíbula. También pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento y el olor a antiséptico que desprendía por haber estado en el hospital.

Ya había caído en tentación una vez y los habían interrumpido. Ahora no había nada que los detuviera de eliminar las distancias entre sus labios. El genio se dejó llevar y se acercó lentamente. Cerró los ojos, al igual que Steve, y…

Sonoros golpes en la puerta los hicieron alejarse del otro en forma abrupta. Steve casi se cae del sofá al alejarse.

― ¡Tengo una pista sobre nuestro hombre, Cap. Abre la puerta! ―Gritó Sam del otro lado de la puerta mientras seguía golpeando con insistencia.

El momento se había roto y Tony supuso que era momento de irse.

* * *

 **Domingo 01 de Julio, 2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Por fin!**

 **ShortFic**

* * *

 **4**

Clint hacía las reparaciones de la casa con sus hijos, los pequeños agentes, mientras Steve y Tony picaban un poco de leña para la familia Barton a unos cuantos metros de la casa. El agente mantenía un ojo sobre ellos; no estaba seguro de lo que la bruja les había mostrado, pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Sobre todo con sus hijos en el lugar.

La pila de Steve era considerablemente más alta que la de Tony, pero para ser un millonario que ha vivido entre lujos toda su vida, Tony no lo hacía nada mal. Clint vio el hacha de Steve enterrarse con fuerza en el tronco de apoyo y luego acercarse al moreno. Ambos se habían enfrascado en una discusión y sus voces habían subido de volumen; no podía entender lo que decían, pero sus voces llegaban hasta él y no sonaban amistosas. Se dijo que intervendría si las cosas se ponían feas.

Laura observaba las cosas desde la ventana de la cocina.

― ¿Desde cuándo _eso_ está ocurriendo? ―Le preguntó a Natasha, que estaba a su lado bebiendo un café.

La pelirroja miró por la ventana para ver el preciso momento en que Steve desgarraba con violencia un grueso leño y observaba a Tony con _esa_ mirada. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esos dos eran tan evidentes. Tony los sacaba de sus casillas a todos de vez en cuando, pero con Steve era diferente; parecía que algo se encendía en su mirada cuando discutían y si eso no era tensión sexual, el mundo bien podía darse por destruido en los próximos cinco segundos.

Los conocía a ambos y verlos acercarse paso a paso, con la mirada fiera de Steve y la actitud altiva de Stark… sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien; ya fuera con ambos en el suelo dándose de golpes o ambos en el suelo haciendo cosas que sus sobrinos no deberían ver. Ya se estaba cansando de esperar a que pasara, incluso había apostado con Clint sobre el momento en que ambos iban a besarse por primera vez, y tenía pensado ganar esa apuesta, pero no quería que los niños terminaran traumados de por vida, así que decidió intervenir.

―Creo que es momento de que alguien interfiera. ―Le dedicó una mirada a Laura, puro instinto femenino hablando entre ellas, y la mujer salió casi corriendo hasta ellos.

Los vio acercándose cada vez más y pudo notar que tenían la respiración acelerada y los ojos fijos en el otro. Natasha tenía razón. La tensión había crecido demasiado entre ellos.

―Lo siento. Señor Stark, Clint dijo que no le importaría. Nuestro tractor no quiere encender y…

―Lo pondré en macha. ―Se dio la vuelta y agradeció con todos su ser que la Señora Barton hubiera intervenido. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control y al parecer también del control de Steve.

* * *

 **Lunes 02 de Julio, 2018.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento, **olilore13,** pero el rated M esta vez fue más para mi satisfacción personal. El beso no es como se lo imaginan xD

* * *

 **¡Por fin!**

 **ShortFic**

* * *

 **5**

Cuando se encontraron con Iron Man al bajar por la escalera, James no pudo evitar notar la forma en que los ojos del hombre lo miraban con más que solo desconfianza. Por un momento pensó que eran celos, pero eso no tenía sentido. Observó con interés el intercambio de palabras entre Steve y el hombre de armadura; notó la forma en que se miraban y lo cerca que llegaron a estar uno del otro. Analizando entre sus varios recuerdos de la vida de Bucky Barnes, que lo golpeaban de vez en cuando, había llegado a la conclusión de que a Steve no le gustaba la cercanía del resto de sus congéneres; parecía ser que con este hombre en particular las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

Si no hubiera sido por lo que presenció en ese momento… de todas formas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos. O al menos eso supuso. Esos dos eran demasiado obvios. Se notaba el alivio que sentían estando cerca del otro y, sobre todo, el alivio de saber que ya no estaban en bandos contrarios.

Aunque todo cambió después de ver el maldito video que el tal Zemo encontró en ese lugar abandonado.

Se había enfrentado al hijo de Howard Stark y había luchado con furia por salvar su vida, pero a cada golpe que daba podía ver la aflicción en el rostro semienmascarado de Steve. El rubio no quería lastimar a su _amigo_ y él creyó entender la razón.

Tirado en el frío piso de metal, con su brazo destrozado y sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, dirigió su mirada hacia los hombres que luchaban a unos metros de él. Steve estaba sobre la gran armadura y de pronto los golpes se detuvieron, pudo ver como esos hombre se miraban directamente y en el rostro de Stark se veía el sufrimiento de la traición y el resentimiento, mientras que Steve se veía arrepentido y avergonzado.

En ambos pudo percibir la tristeza y, de pronto, algo llenó la habitación: tensión sexual.

No podía creer que después de todos esos recuerdos en que trató de conseguirle una novia a Steve, ahora, décadas más tarde, viniera a enterarse de que estuvo buscando a su pareja en el género equivocado. Sabía que su yo pasado siempre quiso ver a Steve dar su primer beso para luego molestarlo por ello, pero había cambiado de opinión. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para ello.

 _Oh, no_. Iban a besarse en medio de una batalla. Los observó un par de segundos más, expectante, pero a la vez un tanto exasperado de que siguieran dándole vueltas al asunto.

Afortunadamente para él, el momento terminó, aunque no de la forma en que esperaba. Los centímetros que ambos se habían acercado se rompieron cuando Stark lanzó un golpe más, pareciendo haber recobrado la noción de la realidad que los rodeaba, y Steve terminó con todo al detener la armadura con su escudo.

Suponía que ambos hombres debían arreglar sus problemas y solucionar su situación amorosa, pero eso no pasaría pronto. No tal como él lo veía.

* * *

 **Martes 03 de Julio, 2018.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo lo que Marvel no nos dio, pero que todos sabemos debió pasar.

* * *

 **¡Por fin!**

 **ShortFic**

* * *

 **+1**

Luego de una batalla tan grande como las que Thor había protagonizado en sus más de mil años luchando por los Nueve Reinos, siempre había una gran celebración. Grandes y suculentos banquetes, música y alcohol, bellas mujeres danzando para animar aquellas fiestas que duraban días y días.

No esta vez.

Wakanda era un lugar hermoso y lleno que vida, pero ahora estaba todo en total silencio. Thor observaba a sus compañeros Vengadores y a sus nuevos compañeros de batalla y pensaba lo mismo que todos ellos. No había nada que celebrar.

Muchos habían perecido en el campo de batalla y muchos más habían desaparecido, convirtiéndose en cenizas, cuando Thanos chasqueó sus dedos. Luego de que él fallara en acabar con él; cuando falló en vengar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano y a lo que quedaba de Asgard. Muchos más habían desaparecido luego de que el titán abandonada el planeta; habían vuelto a refugiarse a sus moradas, con los suyos. Habían ido a lamer sus heridas en silencio y en soledad.

El silencio en el palacio era ensordecedor. Nadie hablaba con nadie, todos lamentando sus pérdidas. Hasta que de pronto, un extraño sonido se escuchó a las afueras del lugar y una sombra cubrió la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales, oscureciendo el salón a su paso. Con rapidez y agilidad, como buenos guerreros, todos los ocupantes del palacio hecho de vibranium acudieron al exterior y miraron al cielo, esperando por un nuevo enemigo.

Sufriendo aún por la pérdida, todos se prepararon para defender el lugar. De pronto, su pequeño amigo, la Liebre, saltó sobre su hombro y gritó " _¡Quill!_ ". Se refería a uno de sus compañeros, ese extraño grupo de guardianes que lo habían rescatado. Bajando un poco la guardia, esperaron a que la nave descendiera y al abrirse las compuertas, la Liebre corrió llamando a sus amigos, pero se detuvo al ver a una dama de color azul. Tras ella venía, con el rostro contrito, sucio y derrotado, un casado Anthony Stark.

Claramente, todos se alegraron de verlo, pero ninguna palabra parecía penetrar la pena que lo consumía.

Escuchando los llantos de la Liebre al enterarse de que sus amigos, su familia, habían desaparecido, observó, junto a los demás, el intercambio que ocurrió entre su amigo Anthony y el honorable Steve.

Lentamente, Steve, quien se había quedado mudo al ver al hombre de ciencias, caminó hacia él. El moreno, paralizado, se quedó en su lugar, observando lo que quedaba de su equipo cuando su mirada se encontró con el hombre que caminaba hacia él.

―Steve. ―Murmuró el moreno. Sus ojos se iluminaron levemente.

El mencionado no dijo ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se acercó a él lo más seguro que pudo y se detuvo frente a él. Pasados unos segundos de tensión, Steve atrajo al genio en un abrazo necesitado, apegándolo a su cuerpo y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, murmurando palabras que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Steve disolvió el abrazo, pero sin soltar al hombre más bajo. Sin previo aviso, con los ojos brillando por lágrimas contenidas, ambos se besaron por primera vez. Se besaron con necesidad de sentir al otro, expresando todo lo que sentían; el alivio de saber que estaban vivos, las disculpas que nunca se ofrecieron y el perdón que nunca pudo entregarse, la tristeza por lo perdido, el amor nunca verbalizado y la amargura de la batalla perdida. Pero ese beso contenía más, contenía la firmeza de los guerreros que se proponen ir a la batalla una vez más, en esta ocasión para ganar, contenía la fuerza para levantarse una vez más y traía la esperanza que necesitaban para creer que todo era posible.

En el momento que se separaron vieron a su alrededor y todos los observaban con esperanza. Con ellos ahí, liderando la marcha, todo sería posible. Por fin podrían acabar con aquella amenaza que los había perseguido por tanto tiempo en las sombras.

* * *

 **Miércoles 04 de Julio, 2018.**


End file.
